Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell
by SevifeatMine
Summary: Hermione Granger ist eigentlich Hermione Cordwell und der nächste Teufel mit allem drum und dran, da ihr Großvater sich zurückgezogen hat. Severus Snape rettet sie vor sich selbst und wird sich verlieben. Fataler Weise? SS/HG
1. Prolog

Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, außer verschiedene Personen.

Alle bekannte Harry Potter Figuren und alle bekannte Orte aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte!

Rating: M

Pairing: SS/HG; unteranderem auch noch HP/GW, RW/LB, ...

Zur Fic: Diese Fanfiction spielt während Hermines sechsten Jahr, beachtet verschiedene Sachen aus dem sechsten und siebten Buch. Also nicht fragen wenn jemand lebt, der eigentlich tot sein sollte.

* * *

Prolog:

Wütend schritt ein Mann einen langen Gang entlang, bog nach links ab, dann nach rechts und kam vor großen Türen stehen. Er zögerte ein paar Sekunden, dann stieß er die Türen auf, so dass sie an die Wände knallten. „Wo ist meine Frau und mein Kind?" Alle Anwesenden in der Halle verstummten und beugten ihre Häupter. „Mein Lord, man hat weder eure Frau gesehen, noch eure Tochter!" Die Magd des Lords Tochter kniete vor ihm. Lord Lucian Cordwell war außer sich. „Wo soll meine Frau denn sonst sein?", fuhr er die Magd an. „Ich weiß es nicht mein Lord." Wütend fuhr er sich durch sein kurzes schwarzes Haar und schloss seine Augen. Wo könnte seine Frau mit seinem Kind sein? Wo könnte sie sich versteckt haben? Er überlegte kurz, dann schlug er seine klare, blauen Augen auf und verließ die Halle wieder.

Karl Westfought saß seiner besten Freundin und der Lady Cordwell gegenüber. Katharina saß dort mit ihrem kleinen Mädchen und sah ihre Tochter liebevoll an. „Und wohin willst du sie bringen Katharina? Hier in dieser Welt ist sie nicht sicher!" Katharina sah auf und bedachte ihn mit einem nicht deutbaren Blick. „Ich hatte auch nicht vor meine Tochter hier in der Hölle zu lassen. Ich werde sie auf die Erde bringen und sie dort lassen, Karl. Wenn ich eins gelernt habe in der Zeit in der ich hier war, ist: Vertraue keinem wenn es um deine Kinder geht." Karl wusste von was sie sprach. Katharina wurde mit achtzehn Jahren in die Hölle gebracht von Lucian selbst. Sie war mehrmals aus dem Schloss geflüchtet und immer bei ihm gelandet. Sie wollte keine Bindung mit dem Teufel eingehen, doch eines Tages verfiel sie ihm und heiratete den Teufel. Nach zehn Jahren Ehe, gebar sie ihm eine Tochter Jane Cordwell, ihres Zeichen Prinzessin der Unterwelt. „Karl du musst mir ein Tor öffnen!" „Katharina, du weißt was man zu erwarten hat wenn man ein Tor öffnet und auf die andere Seite geht!" „Karl! Ich bin keine Höllengeborene, ich bin von der Erde und ich kann auf die andere Seite gehen! Bitte, ich tue es nur wegen meiner Tochter." Karl hatte Katharina noch nie um etwas flehen hören. Sie mochte ihre Tochter sehr, das würde sogar ein Blinder sehen. Er seufzte. „Okay ich werde ein Tor öffnen, aber du musst schnell wieder zurückkommen!" Sie nickte, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf, dann öffnete er ein Tor, indem Katharina mit ihrem Baby verschwand. Kurz darauf flog Karls Tür auf und ein wütender Lucian stand im Raum. „Wo ist meine Frau?" „Sie ist geflohen mit dem Kind." „Öffne mir ein Tor zur Erde!" „Nein mein Lord, ihr als der Teufel dürft nicht auf die Erde, genauso wenig wie Gott." „Und warum hasst du meine Frau gehen lassen?", brüllte Lucian Karl an. „Sie ist kein Höllenkind." „Aber meine Tochter ist eines!" Karl lachte auf. „Eure TOCHTER ist ein Halbblut und gehört somit zu dieser Welt als zur Erde." Lucian schmiss mit Höllenfeuer nach Karl. Karl lachte noch einmal, dann starb er durch seines Lords Hand. Doch Lady Cordwell wurde seid diesem Tag nicht mehr gesehen, genauso wenig ihre Tochter.

Jane sah zu Markus, dann auf ihre kleine Tochter, die sie in ihren Armen hielt. „Hier Mutter, deine Enkelin." Jane gab ihre Tochter vorsichtig zur ihrer Mutter Katharina. „Sie ist genauso wunderschön wie du, als du geboren wurdest." Katharina lächelte ihre Tochter an, dann ihre Enkelin. „Wie heißt denn meine Enkelin?" Jane und Markus sahen sich an, dann sagten sie fast gleichzeitig: „Hermione". Katharinas Lächeln wurde breiter. „So wie die Tochter der Helena, Tochter des Zeus und der Leda, und des Menelaos, König von Sparta." Jane nickte. „Ja Mutter." Markus nahm seine Frau in den Arm. Katharina winkte Markus zu sich und gab ihm seine Tochter zurück. Dann winkte sie Jane zu sich, zog sich ihren Ehering vom Finger und hielt ihn Jane hin. „Mutter! Ich kann den Ring nicht annehmen. Er ist dein Ehering." „Ich weiß und ich gebe ihn dir, Jane. Er soll dich beschützen und wenn es an der Zeit ist, gib ihn an Hermione weiter, aber nur den Frauen darf er übergeben werden! Jane ich sterbe und kehre zu meinem Mann zurück." Jane sah sie an. Dieser Moment war unbeschreiblich, dann nickte Jane und steckte sich den Ring an. Sie ging zu ihrer Mutter, küsste sie, dann verließ Katharina Cordwell die Erde und kehrte in die Hölle zurück, wo sie schon von Lucian erwartet wurde. Jane und Markus Granger standen noch lange dort, wo der Körper von Katharina verschwunden war, dann regte sich Hermione und fing an zu quengeln.

Weit in einer Welt, die normaler Menschen nicht kannte, erschien eine Prophezeiung in den Hallen des Zaubereiministeriums. Ebenfalls erschien der Name Hermione Granger auf der Liste von den angehenden Hogwartsschülern. In der Hölle, wie im Paradies kannte man den Name nicht und man würde ihn erst erfahren wenn die Prinzessin zurückkehren würde.

Nun jedoch saß ein Mann mit weißen Haaren und einem langen weißen Bart hinter seinem Büro, lächelte vor sich hin und steckte sich ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund. Es sah so aus als würde dieser Mann wissen was erst in der Zukunft passieren würde, aber vorerst musste er sich um ein anderes Sorgenkind kümmern. Er nach unten auf die Oberfläche direkt in eine Kristallkugel. Noch zwei Jahre, dann konnte er sein Bestes tun um ihn so zu trainieren, dass er auf das Kind der Hölle aufpassen konnte. Er wollte noch großes tun in der Zukunft und zwei Menschen würden tatsächlich großes Bewirken. Aber Albus Dumbledore ließ erstmal alles auf sich zu kommen und versuchte so gut es ging Voldemort zu besiegen.

„Die Zukunft wird uns Großes bringen", murmelte er. „Da haben sie recht, Schulleiter!", antwortete Phineas Nigellus.


	2. Neues Jahr, neuer Anfang, neue Rollen

Danke an die, die mir ein Review gegeben haben. Danke an die, in deren Favo-liste ich stehe mit dieser Ff.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt dieses Kapi, obwohl es (aus meiner Sicht) nicht so interessant ist.

Und jetzt: Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Hermione stand in ihrem Zimmer und sah schweigend auf das Bild in ihrer Hand. Sie selbst, Harry und Ron winkten ihr zu und sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie hatten soviel miteinander schon erlebt und die drei würden dieses Jahr das sechste antreten. Würden sie endlich ein ruhiges Schuljahr haben? Wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Hermione, bist du schon fertig mit packen?", rief ihre Mutter. „Nur noch ein paar Sachen, dann komme ich runter!" Hermione hörte wie ihre Mutter irgendetwas ihrem Vater zurief. Sie seufzte, dann legte sie das Bild von ihr und ihren beiden Freunden oben auf ihre Kleider, suchte noch ihren Gryffindorschal, legte den hinzu und schloss dann den Koffer. Suchend sah sie sich nach Krumbein um und fand ihn anschließend unter ihrem Bett. Sie lockte ihn mit seinen Leckerlis, er sah sie nur spöttisch an. „Komm schon Krumbein, es ist nur bis dass wir im Zug sind dann darfst du wieder raus!" Er sah sie weiter an, dann kroch er unter dem Bett hervor und ließ sich in den Korb einsperren. „Bist ein guter Kater, Krumbein", sagte Hermione und steckte einen Finger durch das Gitter um ihn hinter dem Ohr zu kraulen.

„Hermione kommst du jetzt endlich?" „Ja Mum!" Hermione trug zuerst ihren Kater runter ins Wohnzimmer dann brachte sie ihren Koffer nach unten. „Dein Vater wird dein Koffer ins Auto bringen ich muss noch einmal mit dir sprechen. Du weißt schon, von Mutter zu Tochter." Hermione sah ihrer Mutter nachdenklich nach, als diese in die Küche ging, dann folgte sie ihr schnell. „Was willst du mir noch sagen Mum?" Jane Granger kannte diesen Ton. Sie selbst hatte ihn immer angeschlagen wenn ihre Mutter mit ihr noch sprechen wollte. „Du weißt ja über alles Bescheid was Verhütung angeht?" Hermione nickte und wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde. „Du wirst ja am 19. siebzehn Jahre alt und somit volljährig in deiner Welt. Ich möchte, dass du es dir gut überlegst, falls du vielleicht einen Freund haben wirst, während du auf Hogwarts bist, bevor du irgendetwas tust, das du später bereuen wirst." Hermione seufzte. „Mum du weißt ganz genau, wie ich dazu stehe. Außerdem möchte ich keine Kinder haben!" „Aber dieser Ron..." „Mum ich mag ihn sehr, aber nicht, dass ich direkt mit ihm ins Bett gehe." „Dann ist gut." Man konnte Jane ansehen wie die Last von ihr fiel. „Nun komm, dein Vater wartet bestimmt schon auf uns." Hermione nickte, lächelte ihre Mutter an und ging zusammen mit ihr nach draußen, um ins Auto zu steigen und nach King's Cross zu fahren.

„Und vergiss nicht uns ab und zu zu schreiben!", rief Hermiones Mutter, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten und sie losgegangen war. „Ja doch Mum und ich werde Dad die Lakritzstangen schicken, sobald wir in Hogsmead waren!" Ihre Mutter und ihr Vater winkten ihr, sie ihnen zurück, dann drehte sie sich um und stieg in den Zug und suchte nach ihren beiden Freunden. Sie durchschritt nicht lange den Zug, da fand sie auch schon Harry und Ron. „Hey, ihr beiden." Harry und Ron sahen auf und strahlten sie an. „Da bist du ja endlich!" Ron stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermione freute sich dieses wundervolle Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch zu fühlen, do dieses Mal blieb es aus. Etwas verwirrt ließ sie Ron los und umarmte Harry. „Und wie war euer Sommer so?" Die drei setzten sich und fingen an zu reden.

Als sie dann fuhren, fingen Harry und Ron an über Quidditch zu sprechen und Hermione driftete in Gedanken ab. Langsam fing sie an ,an ihren Großvater zu denken. Obwohl Hermione ihn noch nie gesehen hatte, vermisste sie ihn aber irgendwie doch. Irgendwann (Hermione hatte die Zeit ganz vergessen) kam die Imbisshexe und fragte wie immer nach, ob die drei denn etwas zu essen haben wollten. Harry nahm sich Kesselkuchen, Ron Lakritzstangen und Hermione nahm sich Schokofrösche. Kurz nach der Hexe kamen Neville und Luna rein. „Na ihr beiden? Wie geht es euch?", fragte Hermione lächelnd. „Ganz gut und dir?", fragte Neville und setzte sich Hermione gegenüber. Hermione nickte und sah zu Luna, die sie träumerisch ansah. „Du siehst komisch aus Hermione, toll aber komisch." Luna lächelte sie träumerisch an und setzte sich neben sie. „Ehm danke Luna." Harry und Ron verkniffen sich das Lachen, genauso wie Neville.

Später gingen Neville und Luna um sich umzuziehen, was das Trio auch tat. Am Abend kamen sie dann endlich an. Sie standen auf und Hermione sah aus dem Fenster und sah plötzlich ihre Großmutter. Was tat ihre Großmutter denn nun hier? Sie hatte doch nur an ihren Großvater gedacht. Sie blinzelte und sah noch Mal hin, aber da stand niemand. „Kommst du Hermione?" Ron und Harry sahen sie komisch an. „Ja ich komme." Hermione sah noch einmal raus und sah nun die Schüler die schon ausgestiegen waren.

Das Trio saß in der Großen Halle und aß sehr gemütlich ihr Abendessen. Okay Ron nicht, da dieser das Essen nur so in sich reinschaufelte. „Ron kannst du nicht einmal normal essen?", fragte Hermione angewidert. Ginny die neben ihr saß schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Waff?" „Ron schluck erst, dann sprich!" Angewidert ließ Hermione die Gaben fallen und schaute sich in der Halle um. Am Slytherintisch fiel ihr Draco auf der lustlos in seinem Essen herumstocherte. Plötzlich sah er auf und Hermione direkt in die Augen. Erwischt senkte sie sofort ihren Blick. Doch sie spürte seinen Blick noch länger auf ihr liegen. Hermione spürte wie die Hitze in ihren Wangen hochstieg und dann einen leichten Schlag auf den Kopf. Sie sah auf um zu sehen wer sie auf den Kopf geschlagen hatte, doch ihre Freunde aßen alle. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte ihre Großmutter nahe des Lehrertisches. Die alte Frau grinste sie leicht an und ruckte mit ihrem Kinn Richtung Draco. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um, doch die schienen nichts mitbekommen zu haben, so sah sie wieder zurück zu ihrer Großmutter. Sie lächelte sie nun gütig an und sah zu Dumbledore auf, dann sah sie wieder zu ihrer Enkelin und verschwand dann plötzlich.

„Hermione? Erde an Hermione! Ist jemand zu Hause?" „Hum?" Fragend sah Hermione zu ihren Freunden. „Wir probieren dir gerade seit geschlagenen fünf Minuten diese Kürbispastete anzudrehen." „Oh Entschuldigung, ich war gerade in Gedanken." Hermione lächelte die Jungs und Ginny entschuldigend an und nahm die Kürbispastete entgegen. Nach dem Essen begaben sich die Freunde in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, redeten noch etwas, dann verabschiedeten sie sich und begaben sich in ihre Schlafsäle.

Es war schon zu einer später Zeit, als ein Schatten zu Dumbledores Büro huschte und das Passwort zischte. Er bewegte sich schnell, die Treppe rauf und als er oben stand hörte er sofort das freundliche „Herein" des Direktors. Er ging hinein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. „Du wolltest mich sprechen Dumbledore?" „Setz dich doch Severus. Zitronendrop?" „Nein danke", zischte Snape und sah Dumbledore wütend an. „Ich hoffe, dass du es auch schon bemerkt hast." „Was soll ich bemerkt haben, Albus?" „Na Miss Granger. Sag nicht du hast es nicht gesehen?" „Anscheinend nicht." Dumbledore sah ihn tadelnd an. „Severus, mein Junge. Du wirst doch nicht nachlassen." „Werde ich nicht", knurrte Snape. Wie er es hasste, bei dem Direktor zu sein aber nicht zu wissen was dieser von ihm wollte. „Albus ich bitte dich spuck es aus!" „Du hast also die Veränderung der jungen Miss Granger nicht bemerkt?" „Was soll ich da bemerkt haben, außer dass sie nun weiblicher ist, als vor ein paar Jahren?" Nun fingen auch noch Dumbledores Augen an zu glitzern, dies bedeutete nichts Gutes für Snape. „Du hast also nur ihren Körper bemerkt, aber nicht das Offensichtliche." „Albus!" „Schon gut mein Junge! Sie zeigt endlich ihre wahre Natur, Severus, und weißt du was das bedeutet?" „Dass es für mich wieder gefährlich wird?", fragte Snape sarkastisch. „Severus, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wenn Tom erfährt was Miss Granger ist, dass er dann genau das haben wird, was wir schon besitzen. Severus du musst sie beschützen." „Ich weiß nicht mal warum ich die kleine Alleswisserin beschützen muss!" Entrüstet sah Snape Dumbledore an. „Sicherlich kennst du Miss Grangers Großvater nicht. Nun er war der Teufel höchst persönlich. Und jetzt muss Miss Granger als Erbe antreten. Sie ist stärker als du glaubst, Severus." „Ich soll nun nicht nur spionieren, die Schule und Potter schützen, dir deine Hand erhalten, ein Professor sein, nein jetzt muss ich auch noch Miss Granger schützen und vor dem Dunklen Lord geheim halten?" Dumbledore wusste, dass Severus wütend war. Auf ihm lagen schon zu viele Aufgaben. Dumbledore fragte sich wann sein Schützling unter der Last dieser Aufgaben nachgeben würde. „Severus bitte! Ich weiß ich verlange zu viel von dir, aber bitte beschütze sie." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Albus, das ist definitiv zu viel für mich!" „Severus! Sie ist nicht Lily, sie ist viel stärker und weiß sich zu verteidigen. Aber sie muss nun etwas beschützt werden." „Vergleiche Granger nicht mit Lily!" Wütend sprang Snape auf und blitzte Dumbledore an, der seelenruhig in seinem Stuhl saß. Er wusste doch wie Snape zu seiner alten Freundin stand. Für ihn war es mehr als nur Freundschaft, er hatte immer noch tiefere Gefühle als nur Freundschaft. „Severus beruhige dich wieder. Ich weiß dass sie nicht Lily ist, aber du musst sie trotz allem schützen." Snape blieb stehen, sah Dumbledore lange an, dann gab er nach. „Ich werde mich um sie kümmern!" Snape seufzte und fuhr sich über die Augen. „Ich glaube es ist besser, dass du nun zu Bett gehst." „Ich denke auch Albus, gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht mein Junge." Dumbledore sah noch zu wie Snape sein Büro verließ, bevor er kurz die Augen schloss und lächelte.

Das erste was Snape dachte, als er Hermione sah, war dass man die junge Frau nicht im Unwissen lassen sollte. Es war überhaupt das erste Mal, dass er so etwas dachte. Komisch genug war ja auch, dass Hermione zu ihm sah als sie an ihrem Tisch saß, genau so als wüsste sie dass er über sie gedacht hatte. Und dann blieb Snape auch noch die Luft weg, als die junge Gryffindor ihn anlächelte. Auch ein erstes Mal.

„Severus du kannst wieder anfangen zu atmen", meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. Snapes Kopf zuckte sofort zu dem Direktor und nahm einmal tief Luft. „Ich weiß nicht von was du sprichst Albus. Ich glaube du hast wirklich Wahnvorstellungen." „Mein lieber Junge, ich habe doch deinen und Miss Grangers Blick gesehen." Der alte Mann sah dem jüngeren in die Augen und lächelte. „Ihr beide habt noch großes vor euch!" Damit drehte sich Dumbledore wieder zu seinem Essen und ließ einen unwissenden Snape neben sich.

Als Hermione die Halle betrat, hatte sie sofort einen Blick auf sich gespürt. Erst als sie am Gryffindortisch saß blickte sie auf und sah Snape an und konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. „Du bist heute aber gut drauf!", meinte Ginny grinsend, als sie sich neben Hermione plumpsen ließ. „Ach ich dachte nur an meinen Geburtstag. Noch 17 Tage dann bin ich 17." Hermione grinste, langte nach einem Toast und der Erdbeermarmelade und begann sich das Toast zu beschmieren. „Du Glückliche! Ich muss noch zwei Jahre warten." Hermione streckte die Zunge raus, bevor sie herzhaft in ihr Toast biss. Die beiden Mädchen redeten über Gott und die Welt und beachteten Harry und Ron nicht weiter. Als Ginny und Hermione fertig waren verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, da beide noch eine Stunde frei hatten, bevor die Schule für sie wieder beginnen würde.


End file.
